


Maybe that's not such a bad thing

by Death_By_An_Angel



Series: Bones Bingo! [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: completely unsubtle lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Vindell being cute and entirely unsubtly at the Lab
Relationships: Wendell Bray/Vincent Nigel-Murray
Series: Bones Bingo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Maybe that's not such a bad thing

It was obvious to anyone who bothered to watch that Wendall felt terrible for the attempt on Bren’s life. He felt it was his fault for never checking the lost and found and know he was overcompensating. Of course, that was what it looked like from the outside; Vincent knew otherwise. The real reason was much more salacious then just guilt.

Vincent leant his head back against the wall, panting harshly from where he was being held up. Wendall was breathing heavily next to his ear, his hands holding Vincent up against the wall. They had just had a very nice make-out session that had quickly escalated to more. Vincent groaned lowly as Wendall let his legs down and back away slightly, forcing him to stand on his own.

It was unfair, Vincent thought, as he watched lazily as Wendall put his clothes back on. He wasn’t even slightly rumpled, even his clothes weren’t creased from where they had been hastily abandoned on the cold cement floor. Vincent knew that he was a mess, his was brushing in front of eyes and his top was half undone, his vest having been thrown to the floor along with the rest of his clothes, his hat nowhere to be seen, in the immediate vicinity at least. Vincent reluctantly picked up his clothes, his lower back protesting as he bent down to pull his pants back on causing him to grin.

“You tell anyone about this, and I will kill you” Wendall muttered from where he was searching for his toothpick. Vincent smiled mockingly and pulled it out from behind Wendall’s ear, where he had put it before he had attacked Vincent in a most pleasurable way, sliding his hands teasingly over Wendall’s side and hooking his arms around his neck. His pecked Wendell’s inviting lips and slide the toothpick back into the corner of his partner’s mouth after he had pulled back.

“No, you won’t” Vincent said surely, his smile becoming more of a smirk and his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of the doorman/bouncer’s neck, causing a slight haze to glaze over Wendall’s eyes before they once again cleared.

“And why do you say that?” Wendall’s eyebrow lifted mockingly, playing along with the game that they seemed to be engaged in.

“Cause otherwise, you won’t be getting any” Vincent jumped when Wendall delivered a sharp tap to his arse in response, before laughing quietly, so as to not attract unwanted attention from the other employees of The Lab because Wendall wasn’t wanting to share their relationship with their colleagues, it wasn’t any of their business.

Untangling himself from Wendall, Vincent picked up his hat and pulled it on before leaving the lost and found, making sure to walk as provocatively as possible, smirking as he heard a low groan of want from the man behind him. He still had it.

* * *

They didn’t talk during the hours that the club was open. Vincent was busy with his music and fending off people who wanted their CD’s played without going through management, Wendall busy explaining that girls’ boobs were not suitable ID and confiscating people’s illicit substances. During this time, they would speak through Vincent’s music, though to be fair that was more Vincent riling up Wendall, with songs like “can’t get no satisfaction” that guaranteed a very satisfactory morning after work. It was the same reason why he never got jealous when a dozen girls tried flashing the doorman to gain entrance to the club. The more girls who flashed him the more frustrated he got at the audacity of the girls thinking that he was such a pervert that the simplest glimpse of their cleavage would let them bypass security and the more frustrated he was the easier it was for him to be riled up by Vincent.

Tonight, was slow compared to some others and it allowed Vincent time to set up a few tracks and go take a break at the bar. He was chatting to Fisher through his kitchen window when a random guy came up to him and started chatting him up. This in itself wasn’t unusual, and Vincent was happy to talk to a handsome guy as long as he didn’t try anything, he was after all a taken man. About halfway through the conversation the guy started to touch him, so Vincent backed away slightly and turned to the side blocking the man from touching him. Vincent turned away making eye contact with Lance and signalling with his eyes that he needed help getting the guy to back away. Again, this wasn’t unusual, they usually had one or two touchy customers a night and they were quickly and quietly dealt with.

Before either Lance or Vincent could do anything Wendall was there grabbing the guys hand as it was over Vincent’s drink, about to tip something into it.

“Don’t even think about it” Wendall growled, his grip on the guys wrist turning the man’s hand blue from the lack of circulation. Vincent looked wide-eyed at the vial, he knew exactly what that was, and he couldn’t believe that someone had tried to drug him. Swallowing thickly, he hadn’t ever been more grateful for Wendall paranoia.

The man had been taken to the office and Lance had called the cops. Wendall stood guard, looming ominously over the guys shoulder. Vincent had been taken off DJ-ing for the night and was sitting behind Wendall. Needing comfort, he reached out and gripped Wendall’s hand, it said a lot about how shaken Wendall was that he just squeezed back and didn’t shake him off. When the cops arrived and took a statement form all involved Wendall dragged Vincent to the lost and found.

“Are you alright?” Wendall’s hands were gentle on his cheeks and Vincent couldn’t help but lean forward and bury his head in the crook of his partner’s neck, he felt himself shaking and registered the soothing hushing of Wendall as he comforted the shaken DJ. Pulling back Vincent smiled at Wendall and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, that quickly turned into a desperate one, both needing to be sure that Vincent was alright, reassuring themselves that they were together, and no one had hurt them.

For the next several minutes they were oblivious to everything but each other which wasn’t a good thing when Daisy walked in and gasped loudly at the sight before her. Pulling apart abruptly Vincent and Wendall stared at Daisy as she turned back around and hurried away.

“That’s going to be all over the club in an hour” Vincent laughed as he gripped Wendall tighter, making sure that he didn’t chase after Daisy and threaten her. Wendall smiled down at the dark-haired head snuggled in his shoulder and dropped a gentle kiss onto Vincent’s forehead, breathing in the natural musky scent of the Brit.

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” He muttered, feeling a side smile stretch over Vincent’s face that was mirrored on his own.


End file.
